


In Her Place

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Originally Posted on Tumblr, borrowing a universe to backdrop this, if you want more of the trio, see the recipient for that universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A brief exchange between powerful queens.





	In Her Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts).



"Quite the handsome specimens you keep," Ta'a Chume said, eyes glittering as she studied the males present. 

Breha's eyes held nothing but barely restrained anger at the implied connotations there, but she kept her voice even and politically acceptable.

"Oddly enough, Queen Mother Ta'a Chume, the men of my world keep themselves, and provide quite a bit of support to the efforts of those who rule," she told the Hapan. "But, on their behalf, your appreciation of their beauty is noted."

It was all Bail could do to keep from smiling at the sour look on the woman's face, and Maul just flicked a bit of imaginary lint from his sleeve, ducking his face down, to hide the satisfaction on his own features.

Trust Breha to take no insult even in the middle of a delicate trade agreement with the insular Hapans. It was one reason they loved her so.


End file.
